Folhas perdidas
by Shagrath
Summary: Yaoi- Se você gosta, otimo, se não gosta, vai aprender a gostar. "Definitivamente eu nunca serei perdoado pelo que fiz. Pessoas passam por aqui todos os dias. Me sinto como um manequim na vitrine. Eu cometi um grave 'crime', por assim dizer."
1. Chapter 1

**Folhas Perdidas**

**Capitulo I**

_Definitivamente eu nunca serei perdoado pelo que fiz. Pessoas passam por aqui todos os dias. Me sinto como um manequim na vitrine. Eu cometi um grave "crime", por assim dizer. Mas para contar o que aconteceu, eu tenho que contar como aconteceu._

_Verão. Sol. Calor. Eu, um ser totalmente estranho e com sérios problemas mentais, estava voltando daquele maldito lugar na qual as pessoas chamam de escola. Cheguei em casa e fui logo ao meu quarto dormir, o que de fato é a unica coisa de que gosto de fazer, poiss assim me desligo desse mundo sem graça. Ao amanhecer do dia seguinte eu acordei e me vesti com meu "lindo" uniforme, peguei ônibus, com aquelas pessoas que fedem e só entopem cada vez mais o mundo, por serem inuteis._

_Chegando na escola logo avistei minha unica amiga, a Kirei ._

_Kirei era daquele tipo de pessoa que não fala com ninguém que não venha falar com ela. Sempredava respostas curtas e vagas, usava roupas estranhas, nunca estava de uniforme e seu cabelo se destacava na mutidão. _

_Eu sempre chegava priemiro que todos na sala, logo depois chegava um garoto loiro de olhos claros, na qual eu odiava, e, em seguida, Kirei,e depois de muito tempo o resto da turma. _

_Mas naquele dia foi diferente. Ao entar na sala, o garoto loiro de olhos claros que chegava após a mim já estava lá. Era como se ele estivesse me esperando._

_Sem dar a minima para a presença dele ali, fui andando em direção a minha carteira. Mas ele me barrou no meio do caminho._

_- Olá garotinho, você me parece legal. - Disse ele sorrindo e empurrando minha testa com o dedo._

_Naquela hora a minha vontade era de sair correndo pra janela e me jogar dali. Como alguém que mal me conhecia poderia me achar legal? Me detive a apenas abaixar a mão dele e dizer:_

_- Que motivo eu lhe dei para você me achar legal? Algum dia eu lhe dirigi a palavra por um acaso?_

_Isso foi frustante. Eu tinha certeza de que minutos antes ele tinha apostado com alguém que ele conseguiria me humilhar. _

_Ter um rosto bonito e um corpo exuberante não significava que eu iria falar com ele._

_Um longo minuto se passou quando ele finalmente resolveu falar._

_- Claro, você me parece um tanto quanto arrogante tambem. - Disse ele me olhando fixamente nos olhos. - Me desculpe "Sr. Sou melhor que todos e não me reibaixo falando com você"._

_Eu simplesmente ri por um tempo. É engraçado quando uma pessoa diz algo sobre você sem se quer ao menos ter trocado uma palavra com você._

_Ninguém chegava na sala para acabar com aquele transtorno. Pareceia que o tempo havia parado._

_- Não venhas me dizer o que eu sou ou deixo de ser seu ..._

_Não pude terminar a frase. Em uma fração de segundo aquele garoto de clabelos loiros e olhos claros já estava com as mãos em mim. E a boca tambem._

**_Continua..._**

Booom dia! :D

Me sinto tão estranha com isso.

Bem,vamos as apresentações/explicações.

Eu sou a NyA.Prazer.Mais podem me chamar de Seth. É a primeira vez que eu posto aqui.  
Essa é uma história yaoi criada por mim que vai ser postada aqui semanalmente,ou dependendo do meu humor.

Eu sou chata mais aceito muito bem as criticas,sejam elas boas ou ruim,espero que quem ler isso me diga,não irei morder,prometo.

Bom,é isso,espero que leiam,que gostem,que deixem criticas.

Ja nee.


	2. Chapter 2

Folhas Perdidas

Capitulo II

_Surpresa? Vergonha? Felicidade? Qual dessa palavras eu deveria usar para expressar o que eu senti naquele momento?_

_Eu poderia dizer que nós ficamos nos beijando intensamente e fomos felizes para sempre. Mas se eu disesse isso estaria mentindo._

_Perplexo, eu o empurrei e lhe dei as costas, Nesse exato momento vi Kirei, sentada em sua carteira, desenhando. Fiquei me perguntando a quanto tempo ela estava lá._

_Pessoas começaram a entrar naquele lugar que chamamos de sala de aula._

_Fui me sentar ao lado de Kirei, que não tirava os olhos de seu desenho._

_- Belo desenho. Eu disse espeiando por cima do ombro dela._

_- Não preciso e nem quero sua opnião mediocre sobre o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer. - Disse ela vagamente, sem tirar os olhos do desenho._

_Coraçãoo de pedra, outras plavras que descreviam bem Kirei._

_As aulas, como sempre, foram chatas. Fiquei olhando pela janela, não quis conversar com Kirei__,e ,muito provavelmente, ela tambem não queria conversar comigo. Nas terceira aula resolvi que iria dormir. Apoiei a cabeça sobre sobre os meus braços cruzados em cima da mesa e adormeci._

_Senti uma mãe quente na minha nuca e uma voz sussurrando no meu ouvido:_

_- Intervalo, Sr Rebelde Sem Causa. - Disse uma voz que eu logo reconheci._

_Levantei a cabeça e logo percebi duas coisas: a pessoa que havia me acordado era aquele mesmo garoto loiro de olhos claro que havia me beijado horas antes. E estavamos, mais uma vez, sozinhos na sala._

_- Sério? Eu pensei que nem isso eu poderia ter! - Disse olhando para o lado oposto._

_Apesar de estar olhando o outro lado, eu consegui sentir minha nuca sendo perfurada pelo olhar dele. Ouvir barulho de maçaneta girando._

_- Espere! - Levantei de um salto e o fitei nos olhos._

_Aquilo foi o fim pra mim. Me sentia angustiado, perdido na minha própria dimensão._

_Ele tirou a mão da maçaneta e olhou para mim. Eu estava com medo. Ele ia se aproximando cada vez mais, e eu cada vez mais ia para trás, sem percber então que havia encostado na minha carteita. Estava sem saida mais uma vez._

_Seu rosto estava muito próximo do meu. Eu pensei em fugir, mas não deu tempo, ele já havia me beijado._

_Dessa vez eu não empurrei ele. Na minha cabeça eu não entendia o porque daquilo, só sabia que estava gostando._

_Senti aquela mão quante acariando minha barriga. Por impulso, ou talvez não, fiz o mesmo. Foi então que ele me disse:_

- Você gosta de correr perigos? - Me perguntou com um sorrido no rosto e aquela malicia inconfundivel nos olhos.

_- Depende. Que tipo de perigo? - Perguntei assustado._

_- Esse pergio! Disse ele, tirando minha camisa e me empurrando pra cima da carteira._

_Quando dei por mim, ele já estava em cima de mim. Congelei. Não só porque o garoto que eu supostamente odiava se encontrava em cima de mim, mas tambem porque eu vi a maçaneta da porta girar._

**_Continua..._**

Aeaeaeaeaeaeaea! Voltei! Depois de muito tempo, decidi postar o segundo cap. dessa birosca veia aquê. (sim, é muito velha mesmo)

Eu mudei o nome da Kirei pelo menos umas 3 vezes (Hime que o diga, só ela sabe o nome original) e ai ficou isso. Acho que não é definitivo, nada aqui é definitivo, mais a Hime me sugeriu, ai eu deixei assim mesmo.

Review só da Hime, que triste, acho que ninguém leu...

Tudo bem, tambem não posto mais. uu

Não gostei desse cap. Achei muito curto. Realmente os captulos vão crescer muito daqui pra frente, e essa história ta muito longe de acabar.  
Leiam e deixem reviews, onegaaai!  
É só, vejos vocês em breve. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Folhas Perdidas

Capitulo III

_O tempo havia parado novamente. Pela porta entrou uma garota de ropas estranhas e cabelos multicoloridos. Era Kirei._

_Passou direto por nós como se não tivesse nos visto e dirigio-se a sua carteira. Abriu a bolça e de lá tirou um caderno e um lápis. Fechou a bolça e foi se dirigindo a porta. Por um momento achei que estava invisivel para ela, mas ao passar por mim, abaixou-se e disse no meu ouvido:_

_- Eu tomaria mais cuidado com as minhas aitudes se eu fosse você. - E saiu da sala._

_Nesse momento despertou algo em mim. Era como se eu tivesse me tocado do que estava acontecendo. Empurrei o garoto que estava em cima de mim, peguei minha camisa, me vesti e sai da sala._

_O que passou pela minha cabeça para fazer uma coisa dessas? Eu não sabia. E pior, o que mais me intrigava não era o que eu acabara de fazer, e sim o que Kirei fez. Como ela pode entrar e não ter reação alguma? E pior, vir falar comigo? Naquele momento, andando por corredores desertos, o que eu queria fazer era achar Kirei e perguntar o que havia acontecido. Mas não pude. O sinal do fim do intervalo bateu._

_Pessoas começaram a entrar naquele lugar que chamamos de sala._

_Fiquei parado. Pessoas passavam por mim e eu ali, parado, sem saber o que fazer, o que pensar, pra onde ir._

_Eu queria muito encontrar Kirei e perguntar a ela o que havia acontecido. Mas sabia que se voltasse para sala, seria abordado novamente por aquele garoto. O que fazer?_

_Resolvi voltar pra sala, a vontade de interrogar Kirei era maior. Mas para minha surpresa, nem Kirei nem aquele garoto estavam lá._

_O que acontecera ali? Ao entrar na sala, todos ficaram me olhando._

_Eu fiquei parado. Não entendia por que todos me olhavam. Caras de espanto, de imcompreensão. Continuei parado. Me desliguei. Ou uma voz doce me chamar e me tirar de meus devaneios. Era Pamina.Pamina era aquele tipo de garota timida que sempre tem vergonha de falar, na qual se tem certeza que gosta de você. Sim, Pamina era apaixonada por mim. Não que ela ou alguém tivesse me contado, mas eu via isso nos olhos dela. Eu podia sentir._

_Ela era uma garota muito bonita, se vestia bem, e tinha um cabelo curto num tom castanho claro, sempre com um sorriso timido no rosto. Vivia atrás de mim, meio que me seguindo, maio que me espionando, sempre tentando falar comigo, mas não conseguia._

_- S-sua.. sua camisa... - Disse Pamina timidamente, quase em um sussurro._

_Levou um tempo até eu perceber do que ela estava falando. Olhei a janela, e vi meu reflexo nela. Entendi, afinal. Ao sair da sala, eu havia esquecido de abotoar a camisa. Meu cabelo estava um caos total. Minha calça amarrotada,e meu tênis, desamarrado.Palido, dei um jeito em mim mesmo e fui me sentar._

_Como a carteira de Kirei estava vazia, Pamina resolveu se sentar ali._

_- Você esta bem? - Perguntou Pamina com ar de preocupação._

_- Estou. - Respondi sorrindo, meio constrangido com o que ela acabara de ver._

_Sorrindo, Pamina voltou sua atenção para o professor, que acabara de entara na sala._

_- Hoje você trabalharam em duplas. - Disse o prefessor._

_Normamelnte eu faria a atividade sozinho, porque mesmo Kirei fazendo dupla comigo, ela não dizia nada e ficava desenhando. Mais naquele dia, foi diferente._

_- Será que eu posso fazer dupla com você? É que a Megan (NyA:que porr de nome é esse?o-o) Faltou hoje e você tambem está sozinho... - Era Pamina novamente._

_- Ah, tudo bem. - Respondi._

_A atividade era de extrema simplicidade, mas Pamina, mesmo sendo uma aluna exemplar, não demonstrava interesse algum. Parecia que queria me dizer algo._

_- Pamina? Você está bem? - Perguntei como quem não quer nada._

_Espantada, a garota respondeu: _

_- Ah, sim, estou bem, obrigada por se preoculpar. É só que... - Ela olhou para baixo. - Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?_

_Surpreso, limitei-me a apenas lhe dizer que sim._

_- Você... você gosta da Kirei? - Disse, ela, olhando para baixo._

_Espantado, mas achando graça na pergunta, respondi:_

_-Não, por que a pergunta?_

_- É que... Bom, você está sempre elogiando ela, e só conversa com ela. - Respondeu a garota timidamente._

_- Ela é só uma amiga. Bem, eu acho que é._

_- Então, você acha que..._

_- Eu acho que...?_

_- Que a gente..._

_- A gente...?_

_-Ah, deixa pra lá. Toma, Kirei pediu que eu entregasse isso a você. - Pamina tirou um papel dobrado do bolço e me entrgou._

_Peguei o papell. Ia vê-lo, mas não deu tempo. O alarme de incendio tocou. Tinha algo pegando fogo._

_Guardei o papel no bolço, peguei minha bolça, e com ordens explicitas do professor, sai correndo da sala._

_A escola estava em chamas. Sai correndo direção a saída (NyA: Dãr!). Quando estava quase alcançando a porta, ouvi alguém pedindo socorro. Parei. Voltei. A voz vinha de uma sala. Entrei. Havia muita fumaça no lugar. Tudo ali pegara fogo. Comecei a procurar a voz que havia me chamado, mas não achei ninguém. O fogo se alastrou ainda mais, se é que podia se alastrar mais, e eu resolvi sair dali. Estava quase chegando na porta quando um dos armários que estava pegando fogo cedeu e caiu em cima de mim. Gritei po socorro. O socorro não veio. Não estava a nem um minuto ali e já achava que iria morrer._

_Foi então que ele apareceu. Não, não foi o garoto loiro de olhos claros que chegou para me salvar. Foi alguém diferente. Alguem muito diferente. Nunca, na minha vida interia, havia visto alguém tão bonito como ele.Alto, cabelos cumpridos e escuros. Empurrou o armário que estava em cima de mim e me tirou de dentro da escola._

_Consegui chegar vivo do lado de fora. Me virei para agradecer, mas ele mão estava mais ali. TInha desaparecido feito fumaça. Intrigado, resolvi ir embora. Foi ai que eu lembrei do papel da Kirei. Tirei ele do bolço e desdobrei._

_Não sei descrever como me senti ao ver o que estava desenhado ali._

_Como, como ela sabia se nem aquilo presenciou? Como? Era a unica coisa que eu conseguia me perguntar ao me ver desenhado, apoiado no ombro daquele garoto que me salvará a vida, saindo da escola em meio as chamas._

**Continua...**

Ahhh cara! Gostei desse cap.!  
Mentira. :  
Outro cap. sem noção que eu não gostay, mais tudo bem.  
Cap. dedicado a minha mãe porque ela veio me pedir pra postar. -  
Fiquei tão feliz quando soube!  
Mais enfim, desculpem os errinhos ai. Digitei com muita pressa. x-x  
Próximo cap. acho que só no sabado.  
Porque amanhã eu vou na casa da Hime, quarta vou pintar o cabelo, quinta AF o e sexta liba com a Bê, então,sem tempo pra digitar essa semana. x-x  
Espero que tenham gostado. Deixem reviews! -

Beijinhos e até o próximo cap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Folhas perdidas**

**Capitulo IV**

_Um dia. Como tanta coisa pode acontecer em apenas um dia?_

_Voltei pra casa tentando esquecer tudo o que havia acontecido.Mas não dava. A cena daquele garoto em cima de mim não me saia da cabeça. A cena daquele outro garoto me salvando a vida não me saia da cabeça. A cena do desenho da Kirei não me saia da cabeça._

_Kirei. O que ela era? Não sabia mais. Passei tempo suficiente da minha vida junto dela pra poder dizer que conhecia ela.Mas depois daquilo, depois do que eu vi, não sabia mais quem era aquela garota de roupas estranhas e de cabelos multicoloridos. Quem era Kirei afinal?_

_Cheguei em casa e fui pro meu quarto fazer o que eu mais gosto de fazer. Domir._

_Sem aula durante uma semana. A noticia chegou logo pela manhã. Me caiu como uma luva._

_Convenhamos, a escola é um lugar chato, e eu, uma pessoa que precisa relaxar um pouco, afinal, não era sempre que eu tinha um dia tão turbulento como aquele. Sem escola, eu tinha mais tempo pra isso._

_É dificil de se relaxar quando o cachorro da sua vizinha não cala a boca._

_Linnus era o cachorro mais chato que eu já vira em toda minha vida. Eu o odiava. Isso não deve ser novidade, afinal, eu odeio meio mundo mesmo. Um cachorro vira-lata enorme, preto e babão. Latia o dia todo. Até pra dormir era dificil, por que ele latia.A verdadeira dona do cachorro havia morrido a uns anos atrás. Aparentemente foi assassinato. Agora ele vivia com a avó dela. Talvez seja exagero da minha parte porque eu odiava o animal, mas sempre tive a leve impressão de que quando o cachorro me via, ficava quieto, como se tivesse medo. Medo de mim? Por que? _

_Não foi diferente naquele dia. Como eu passei meu dia todo em casa fazendo nada, resolvi, no final da tarde, sair pra tomar sorvete._

_Ao sair de casa, Linunus, o grande vira-lata parou de latir.FIcara só me observando da varanda da casa ao lado. Um olhar de medo. Olhar de medo, onde eu já vira isso?_

_Eu me acostumei com os olhares voltados pra mim no meio da rua. Também, não é normal uma garoto com a franja do cabelo branca._

_Não que eu fosse esquisito. Me vestia normal, só a minha franja que era branca. Eu não sabia porque, mas era. Nunca fui do tipo de pessoa que sorri para outras na rua, assim, mais uma motivo para atrair olhares._

_Preguiça. Essa simples palavrinha pode acabar com a vida de uma pessoa._

_Eu por ter preguiça de fazer o caminho normal até a sorveteria, decidi cortar caminho por uma viela._

_Vielas são ruas estreitas que passam meio as casas e dão na rua do outro lado. Geralmente estão cheias de fumantes, pra não dizer outra coisa. E cheiram mal._

_Eu geralmente evito passar por vielas, mas naquele dia a preguiça era realmente enorme.Fui atravessando a viela quando eu vi um grupinho de fumantes. Eles me encararam. Eu olhei pra baixo e continuei andando._

_- Olha só, um garotinho de cabelo branco! O que será que ele tem pra gente? - Disse um dos homens, que parecia ser o "lider" do grupo, fazendo os outros rirem e irem se aproximando de mim._

_Conforme eles se aproximavam, eu me afastava. _

_Eles já estavam perto de mim o suficiente para poder dizer que eu seria seriamente violentado, quando eu vi um vulto entrar na minha frente._

_- Hu hu hu, você aqui. - Disse o homem, lider do grupo._

_- Vão embora, agora. - Era o vulto que eu via aparecer na minha frente. Ele tinha uma voz firme e alta._

_- Tudo bem, você manda. - Disse o outro, que logo se virou e foi embora com os seus "capangas"._

_- É impressão minha ou eles tem medo de você? - Perguntei, numa tentativa de quebrar o silêncio que ali ficara logo após do ocorrido._

_- Eu tenho influências. - O garoto se virou. Ele usava um sobre-tudo preto que lhe caia até seu pés. Era alto e tinhas cabelos longos e negros. Era ele, o garoto que me salvara a vida. E, naquele momento pude perceber tambem, ele tinha profundos olhos verdes. Tão profundos e enigmáticos que chegavam a amedrontar qualquer um que olhasse por muito tempo. - Você está bem?_

_- Graças a você estou. - Tentei ser simpático e me mostrar agradecido. - Obrigado por ontem. Você sumiu e eu não pude agradecer._

_- Existiam mais pessoas que precisavam de ajuda lá dentro. - Disse ele, olhando para o céu, como se esperasse que alguma coisa caisse de lá. - Para onde estava indo?_

_- Tomar sorvete, decidi cortar caminho por aqui._

_- Vou com você, eles podem estar por ai ainda, e te seguir. - Disse ele ainda olhando pro céu._

_- Então ta. - Respondi, surpreso com o que ele disse, e começamos a caminhar._

_O caminho inteiro até a sorveteria foi silêncioso. Ambos não diziam nada._

_A sorveteria era bem ampla. Pedi um sorvete de chocolate, e ele um de morango, e fomos nos sentar no fundo do local, bem atrás de um enorme vazo, onde ninguém nos poderia ver._

_- Então, você é algum anluno novo? Nunca te vi na escola. - Disse, tanto para puxar assunto tanto por curiosidade._

_- Sou. E logo no meu primeiro dia, a escola pega fogo. - Respondeu ele vagamente, olhando para algum ponto através da janela. - Queria mesmo saber quem fez aquilo._

_- Eu tambem queria. - O que era verdade, apesar de não ser essa umas das perguntas que estavam atormentando minha cabeça aquele dia._

_O resto se resume em um grande silêncio. Quando já estava quase no fim do meu sorvete, o garoto alto de cabelos escuros e longos, e profundos olhos verdes decidiu falar._

_- Seu queixo está sujo. - Disse ele._

_- Ah! - Exclamei, num tom envergonhado. Procurei papel na mesa mais não tinha._

_O garoto sentado na minha frente se levantou, caminhou até mim, tirou um lenço do bolço e limpou meu queixo._

_Quando achei que não podia ficar mais vermelho, aquele garoto segurou meu rosto e me beijou. Sua lingua gelada invadiu minha boca. Aquele gosto de sorvete de morango vindo da boca do outro me deixou alucinado. Queria mais, mas ele parou._

_Se afastou de mim colocando algumas notas sobre a mesa e começou a se dirigir até a porta. Depois de três passo dados, parou e se virou._

_- A propósito, me chamo Shön. - Se virou e foi embora._

_**Continua...**_

Olá pessoainhas que me odeiam 8D  
Okay okay, desculpem a demora exagerada, mas é que acabou as férias, sabe como é né...  
Mais um cap. horrivel que eu odiei.  
Me perdoem os erros, tava com muita pressa.  
Só continuo porque tem gente me precionando ? -qqq  
Quer saber quem é Shön pergunta pra Hime, e aproveita e le a fic dela w  
Bom, é isso, deixem reviews.  
Atéééé quando me der vontade de postar de novo. ;


End file.
